My Little Pony - Cabin Fever
by LadyZoolander
Summary: The main 6 and Spike take a vacation to Shoreton, a seaside town in Equestria. While everyone is planning on having fun, Twilight is worrying because she has a lot of work to do for Princess Celestia. Will she ever find the time for some fun?


**My Little Pony - Cabin Fever**

Twilight Sparkle sighed heavily. She was staring out of her bedroom window at all the ponies who were getting ready to go on vacation.

"I wish I were going somewhere nice too," she whispered to herself. Just then, Spike walked into her bedroom.

"Twilight, your friends are here to see you," he said. Just as she was about to get up to greet them, Pinkie Pie came bounding in the door, followed by Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T WAIT!" cried Pinkie Pie, "AREN'T YOU EXCITED, RAINBOW DASH?!" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Pinkie, we're all excited," she groaned with a hint of irritation, "but can you please calm down just a bit so I can tell Twilight what's going on."

Twilight looked confusedly at the group.

"What? What is going on?"

"Well, we wanted to ask you -" Rainbow Dash was cut off before she could finish.

"WE'RE ALL GOING ON VACATION!" Pinkie Pie hollered.

"Pinkie!" snapped Rarity, "Rainbow Dash was trying to ask Twilight if she would like to come too."

"Well, that's it. What do you think, Twilight?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Uh, well…Let me think about it," she murmured uneasily.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I have a lot of work to do for Princess Celestia, and I can't let her down."

"Oh, boo," griped Rarity, "can't you take a break, just for a few days?"

"You could take your books with you!" suggested Spike.

"I guess so. All right, I'll go," smiled Twilight.

"YAY! TWILIGHT'S COMING!" Pinkie Pie jumped around joyously, "We're going to have so much fun!"

"Well, just remember that I have work to do too." The girls all turned to the door to leave.

"Great. We leave tomorrow morning at 10," Rainbow Dash smiled back, "see ya then!"

"Bye guys!" The three girls closed the door. Twilight slumped down the side of her bed.

"Oh Spike, I don't think I'm going to have much fun on this vacation," she sighed.

"Don't worry, Twilight," chirped Spike, "You'll have all your work done in no time and be able to have fun with everypony. I know you will, you're smart. Just don't stress too much."

"I'll try," she breathed with very little conviction.

Later than night, Twilight was packing her suitcase for the next day. She had neatly sorted everything she would need into groups before putting anything in her case. There was a pile of clothing, a pile of books, a pile of beach toys and pile of essentials like sun block, toothpaste and a toothbrush. She carefully began to slide everything into her case. It wasn't until she had inserted everything into her case that she realised that the zip wouldn't close!

"Oh dear," she whined, "I'll need to take some things out, but what?" She looked desperately at the contents of her suitcase.

"I want to take it all, but I need to think what I will need the most. Let's see, I'll definitely need my toothbrush and toothpaste, I can't have smelly breath. I guess I'll need some clothes, especially if I'm not going to be working the whole time. What if I was going out for a meal or down to the beach? And I guess if I do go to the beach I'll have to take my beach stuff like my towel and bucket and spade. The only thing left is…my books." Her head sunk sadly. She wanted so badly to go on vacation, but knew that her studies had to come first. Then she had a brain wave.

"I know! I'll take my backpack as well! I can fit my books and studying materials in there, and that way I can take everything!" Once she was finished she went to bed with a proud smile on her face. She knew that everything was going to work out just fine.

The next morning, Twilight woke up to see the sun was shining brightly through her bedroom window. She smiled sweetly as she remembered that today was the day they were going on vacation.

After she'd had her breakfast she headed to the station to meet her friends. They were all waiting for her when she arrived.

"Twilight!" Applejack shouted down the platform, "Hurry up, we don't wanna miss the train!" She turned around to see the train coming around the bend, about to pull into the station. She struggled to move quickly up the platform.

"Oh…these…books…are…so…heavy!" she strained. Fluttershy raced over to help.

"Here," she said, "I'll take your backpack so you don't have to carry so much." The six ponies made their way onto the train. The carriage was full of young ponies; all heading off on vacation; all excited and chattering.

"Aha! There are six seats together!" exclaimed Rarity. They all sat down, and the train pulled off. Spike sat on the luggage rack above their table to make sure their bags were safe during the journey.

"Yay, we're moving!" Pinkie Pie called out. They all watched as the view outside the windows changed from Ponyville into the fields.

"You know what we should do?" asked Rainbow excitedly, "We should play a travelling game."

"Ooh, how about I Spy?" suggested Fluttershy.

"That's a great idea, Fluttershy! Are you in, Twilight?"

"Sorry guys," Twilight sighed, "I'm going to do some of my studying now. That way, I'll have more time for fun when we get there."

"Ok. I'll go first. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with…B!"

"B, b, b…brothers?" Applejack pointed to a set of twins sitting a few seats away from them.

"Nope."

"Hmm…is it board?" Rarity was looking at a surfboard up in the overhead shelves under some luggage.

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "'Fraid not. Come on guys, this is an easy one!"

"Balloon! Box! Baby! Bear! Bolt! Branch! Beaver!"

"Pinkie Pie, do you really sea a beaver on this train?"

"No, but it begins with B." Twilight Sparkle was getting frustrated. She didn't want to stop her friends from having fun, and she really wanted to join in, but knew that she needed to study.

"Are you okay, Twilight?" asked Applejack.

"I'm fine," she said, "I'm just finding it a little hard to concentrate."

"We'll try to keep it down."

"No no, it's not that, I just find it hard to read when the train is moving, plus the entire train is making noise. It's not anyone's fault I can't concentrate." She had a look of deep thought on her face. "You know what? I think I'll put my books down for a while and join in with your game."

"Yay!" squealed Pinkie Pie.

"I think I know what it is," Fluttershy mumbled softly, "is it beach ball, Rainbow Dash?"

"Yep, you got it! Now it's your turn," she smiled.

The game went on for most of the trip, apart from the break the ponies took in between when the snack cart came around and they ate their lunch.

Soon the train pulled into the station of the little seaside town of Shoreton. It was a relatively quiet town usually, but that day it was swarming with tourist ponies, all enjoying the summer sun. The group disembarked the train and looked at the map on the station wall.

"So, which way is it to the cabin, Rarity?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Well," said Rarity, pointing to a red dot on the map, "it says that we are here. We have to walk along the promenade, and after the pier but before the lighthouse is the cabin."

"I can't wait to get there!" Pinkie Pie was bounding about, as usual. As they walked along the promenade they noticed that there were many shops and cafés to visit and keep them entertained. It was a long walk, but eventually they arrived at Rarity's parents' cabin. It was a small, blue wooden bungalow that overlooked the beach. There was a little garden at the front with bright flowers growing beautifully.

"Well, here we are!" announced Rarity as she unlocked and opened the door.

"Wow, this is amazing!" gasped Rainbow Dash. The front room was an open-plan kitchen-diner-living room, with a small set of stairs that led up from it to the attic bedroom.

"Ooh, it's sooooooo cosy!" squeaked Pinkie Pie, "Let's go choose our beds and unpack!" She bounded up the stairs, followed by Rainbow Dash who zoomed behind her while the rest of the group followed at their own pace. The bedroom had six small beds in it, each with a trunk at the bottom and a bedside table beside the bed, a large wardrobe and dressing table in the corner, and a door that led to the bathroom. The window was facing out onto the bay with a spectacular view of the harbour.

"I call this bed!" declared Rarity as she sat down on the bed next to the window.

"Hey, no fair! How come she gets the best bed?" complained Rainbow Dash.

"Because it's my cabin!"

"Rainbow, the bed opposite Rarity's is just as good, you know," whispered Fluttershy.

"Grrr. All right, I guess this'll be my bed," scowled Rainbow Dash as she swung her bag onto the bed.

"Well, I'll need a door nearest the bathroom, cause you never know when you'll need to go in the middle of the night!" cried Pinkie Pie.

"Too right," agreed Applejack, sitting down on the bed opposite.

"I don't mind which bed I take, why don't you choose, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked kindly.

"It's okay, as long as I get a good enough sleep to be able to work and play, I'll be fine," she said, "but if you're sure, I guess I'll take the one between Applejack and Rainbow."

"Okay then." Fluttershy placed down her suitcase beside her bed.

"Oh, Spike, I'm so sorry, you don't have a bed!" gasped Fluttershy, "you can have mine if you want and I'll sleep downstairs."

"Nah, it's okay," said Spike, "I brought a sleeping bag with me, I'll just sleep on the floor next to Rarity." He smiled sweetly at Rarity, blushing as he did so, while Rarity smiled back awkwardly.

While they were unpacking, the ponies discussed what to do first.

"I say we should go surfing!" cheered Rainbow Dash.

"And let the salty seawater get my hair all frizzy? No way! We should all sunbathe on the beach," snorted Rarity.

"Nonsense, if we're going to the beach we should be going to build the biggest sandcastle we can!" chirped Applejack.

"Um, I think it would be nice to look at sea creatures in the rock pools," mumbled Fluttershy.

"I know! I know! I know!" shrieked Pinkie Pie, "we should have a beach party!"

"You know, we should really ask Twilight what she wants to do," proposed Applejack, "well, Twilight? Whaddya think?" Twilight looked nervously over at her books. She knew she had to study, but at the same time she wanted to have fun with her friends so badly.

"I guess…sandcastle building sounds like fun," she stuttered sheepishly.

"Let's get going then!"

"I'm gonna stay here," Spike grunted at Twilight Sparkle, "if you feel like coming back and working." He folded his arms and looked sternly at Twilight. She smiled anxiously back at him.

"Uh…see you later, Spike!" she uttered.

The beach was only a few minutes from the cabin. It stretched right along the coastline of Shoreton, with a quiet cove at one end and the lighthouse at the other. A few hundred yards away from the lighthouse was the pier, which held a pretty little funfair with the usual rides and games: helter skelter, big wheel, dodgems, teacups, hook-a-duck, shooting gallery, face painting and plenty more. That day, the beach was abuzz with ponies enjoying the summer sun: playing games, building sandcastles, having picnics, sunbathing, paddling in the ocean and having lots of fun. The girls picked the perfect spot to start building their castle: right in the centre of the beach; halfway between the tide's edge and the wall that separated the beach from the promenade.

"All right, let's get started!" declared Applejack, picking up her spade. The friends spent a long time trying to build up their castle. All the while, Twilight kept stopping and looking glum.

"What's wrong Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just can't help but feel I should be studying right now. I feel like I'm letting Princess Celestia down," she exhaled.

"I see. Do you want me to come back to the cabin with you to help you study?"

"N-no, it's fine, I'll go by myself." Twilight slunk off in the direction of the cabin, looking very unhappy.

"Guys?" Fluttershy looked concerned, "I think we need to help Twilight. She's finding it hard to balance work and play, and I hate seeing her look sad."

"Well, what can we do? It's not like we can study for her," grumbled Rainbow Dash.

"I've got an idea!" cheered Pinkie Pie.

"I don't know, Dash, we should maybe talk to her about it first," replied Applejack.

"I know! I know! I know!" Pinkie Pie was still jumping up and down on the spot behind the group.

"I don't know, we've suggested things to help her earlier and she still can't make her mind up about what to do," whined Rarity as she shook her head.

"HEY! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Pinkie Pie yelped so loud that the whole beach must have turned around.

Meanwhile, back at the cabin, a forlorn Twilight was flicking through her books. The sun was still out, and she could hear everyone else outside having fun. In fact, it was all she could hear, and the only thought in her head was "I wish I was out there too".

"What's the matter, Twilight?" asked Spike, "I thought you said you felt like couldn't have fun until you finished your work."

"Oh Spike, it's not that. I just can't make up my mind what to do right now," she sighed, "Once I start reading, I end up getting so jealous of everyone having fun, but when I was with my friends I didn't feel like I was having fun, I just felt guilty about not studying."

"Well, gee Twilight, that's a tough choice." Just then Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity all walked in through the front door.

"Hey guys," stammered Twilight awkwardly, "what are you doing here?"

"Actually, we're here to talk to Spike," smiled Rarity, "may we talk to you for a few moments, Spike?" He looked up at Twilight with a confused expression across his face, then followed.

"Anything for you, Rarity," he swooned. Rarity blushed, embarrassed, and he followed the five friends into the garden. Twilight hung her head. She knew that she needed to do her work for Princess Celestia, but at the same time, how was she supposed to concentrate when everyone else apart from her was having fun?

"I should never have come here," she whimpered in a low voice, "I wonder what's taking them so long to talk to Spike?"

They returned a few hours later as the sun was descending towards the horizon.

"Where have you guys been?" Twilight looked surprised.

"We just went to finish our sandcastle," chattered Rarity, "Spike finished your part so you don't have to worry. We wanted to make sure you had peace to study."

"Oh…that was kind of you guys," uttered Twilight, "thank you."

"No problem, Twilight!" hollered Pinkie Pie, "who wants me to make them some hot chocolate?" A chorus of agreement buzzed around the room.

As the night went on, Twilight began to wish she was downstairs with her friends instead of upstairs, reading. She looked at her book. The words were right there in front of her face, but none of them would stick in her head.

"I guess five minutes wouldn't hurt," she mused to herself. She went downstairs to see her friends sitting around the television with mugs of hot drinks and a big bowl of popcorn to share.

"Twilight!" yelled Pinkie Pie excitedly when she spotted her on the staircase, "Come on down! Do you want me to make you hot cocoa? Hot chocolate? Tea? Coffee?!"

"As you can see, we're preventing Pinkie Pie from having coffee from now on," grunted Applejack in an annoyed tone, "you coming down to watch a movie with us?"

"Well, I have studied all through this evening, so I guess I could watch a movie with you guys," she replied.

"Yay Twilight!" cheered Pinkie Pie, "so, how 'bout that drink?"

"I'll have a hot chocolate please Pinkie Pie," Twilight giggled.

"Coming right up!"

The girls stayed up for a few hours that night. They watched movies, gave each other makeovers, played games, told stories: just like a slumber party! Spike had decided he was too tired to stay up, so declined the girls' offer to stay with them. Truthfully, Spike just could not be bothered joining in with their girly activities. Eventually, it was really late, and everypony was tired, so they decided to make their way off to bed, but it was a bit of a struggle trying to fit 6 ponies around one bathroom sink!

"Pinkie, I can't see past your mane!" hissed Rarity.

"I can't help it!" she yowled, "Rainbow keeps pushing me!"

"Girls, please, stop fighting!" whispered Twilight, "you'll wake up Spike. Let's take it in turns. Fluttershy can go first, then Pinkie Pie, then Rainbow, then Applejack and then Rarity because I know she likes to do her nightly beauty regimen which takes a while. I'll go last."

"Thank you, Twilight," peeped Fluttershy, "but I really don't mind when I go. You guys can go before me."

"It's alright, Fluttershy," grinned Pinkie Pie, "seriously, you go first." Before she could even step up to the sink, Rainbow Dash had zoomed in front of the group.

"Fine! I'll go first!" she sneered.

"Hey, no cutting in line!" scolded Pinkie Pie.

"Ugh, forget it, I'll just go to bed," huffed Twilight Sparkle. The girls all turned to look at Twilight. They could see something was still bothering their friend. The ponies all turned to look at one another.

"You know, I think Fluttershy should go first for definite," hinted Rainbow.

"Thank you, Rainbow," she beamed. Each of the girls took their turns in front of the mirror at the sink as quickly as possible for Twilight. Finally they were all finished, and all crawled into bed.

Approximately an hour later, when most of the ponies were sleeping, Fluttershy was up and standing by Twilight's bed.

"Twilight. Twilight…" she hissed quietly as she nudged Twilight's shoulder with her hoof.

"Flutter…*yawn*…shy…what are you doing up?" she yawned.

"I…I can't sleep," she stumbled her words, "I miss home. I miss Angel. I thought I'd ask you what I should do because…well, you're the most sensible and you've been the nicest to me on this trip."

"Oh, Fluttershy, that's a shame, but there's no way any of us can go home at this time of night. I really don't know what to tell you. Do you want me to put our beds together so you know you're not alone when you're trying to sleep?"

"Uh, okay, I guess that might help." The two ponies tried to quietly move Fluttershy's bed towards Twilight's - unfortunately not quietly enough.

"What in the world are you two doing at this hour?" growled Rarity, "you woke me up!" The girls explained what was going on. Pretty soon, the entire room was awake, and all six beds were moved into the centre of the room. Spike took his sleeping bag and placed it on the large bed next to Rarity.

"Okay, _now _can we go to sleep?" droned Rainbow.

"Is everyone comfortable enough?" asked Twilight.

"As comfy as I'll ever be!" Rarity said unconvincingly.

"I feel much better now," smiled Fluttershy, snuggling her teddy bear.

"Ok, glad to hear it. Good night everyone," yawned Twilight.

"Good night, Rarity!" grinned Spike as he lay down next to her.

"Uh…night!" she whispered quickly and shyly. The seven friends all slunk down into the large, cosy bed and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, they all awoke to the sound of the tourist ponies on the beach having fun. A bedraggled Rainbow sat up in bed.

"Ughh," she yawned, "what time is it?"

"More importantly, what time did we fall asleep last night?" said Twilight.

"Oh, I need another hour's worth of beauty sleep!" scoffed Rarity, flopping back down onto the bed and sliding her eye mask back over her eyes. The six others sat up and dropped out of bed. The five ponies went down stairs while Spike tidied up the bathroom.

"So, what should we do today?" sighed Pinkie Pie, stifling a yawn.

"How about visiting all the nice little shops around the town?" Fluttershy said softly.

"Good idea!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, who was all of a sudden wide awake.

"Sorry guys, I would join you, but I really have to study," frowned Twilight.

"But Twilight, you did so much work yesterday evening! Please come with us?" pleaded Applejack.

"Sorry guys, but my mind is made up. I've fallen behind a little after spending that time on the beach yesterday and would like to catch up on my work." Just then, there was a knock on the door. Twilight was shocked to see who was there when she answered it.

"Princess Celestia!" she gasped, as they all bowed to their beloved princess, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation!" she chuckled, "and I heard my top student was here too. I also heard that she is not having much fun."

"What? Who told you that?" She turned to look at the others, who were all whistling nonchalantly.

"Your friends did, of course. They were worried that it felt like they were teasing you by bringing you here when you had so much work to do, so Spike sent me a letter asking what to do, and as I was here, I thought I should visit you personally."

"Wow, thanks, Celestia, but I'm ok, I promise I'll get my work done for you."

"I'm sure you will, in good time. I have a new assignment to give you that takes priority."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I want you to enjoy being on vacation with your friends. Learn what happens when you go on vacation; try different activities and foods; relax on the beach and enjoy the sun and spend quality time with your friends. Most importantly - have fun! You deserve to have some pleasure on vacation. Do you remember what I first told you when I sent you to Ponyville?"

"Yes, that 'there is more to a young pony's life than studying'. Ohhh…" realised Twilight.

"Yes, and besides, you are supposed to be studying friendship. This is a fantastic opportunity to examine friendships in close quarters over a prolonged period, and another rule - no reading your study books, only read for fun when sunbathing or telling stories!"

"Okay, Princess Celestia, I will!"

"Good. Take care, my precious ponies." She glided out the door.

"She's right, you know," said Applejack, "this will be much better for you than staying cooped up in here reading dusty old books."

"Hey, I may not want to study right now, but I still love my 'dusty old books'!" she giggled, "but everyone is right. I have been so stressed and so conflicted recently that I feel I can neither work nor play. You guys are the best friends a pony could have! Thank you for everything."

"Aww, you're welcome!" cheered Pinkie Pie. Just then, Rarity came downstairs.

"What's all the commotion?" inquired Rarity.

"Twilight's been given a new mission!" babbled Pinkie Pie, "Tell her, Twilight. Tell her, tell her, tell her!"

"Okay, I will! Calm down, Pinkie!" laughed Twilight, "Princess Celestia dropped by. I know you guys sent her a message about how I was feeling. She wants me to stop worrying about my books and spend time having fun with you guys. She says it'll benefit me more than reading."

"Soooo…you _can _hang out with us today?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yippee!" Rarity jumped over and hugged Twilight. The rest of the girls followed. Spike came downstairs, surprised to see the girls all hugging and grinning from ear to ear.

"So, I guess Princess Celestia told you why we were out so long yesterday afternoon?" he guessed.

"Yep. Finally, I can put down my books and have fun!"

"Hooray!" cried Spike, rushing over and joining the group hug.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go have a ball!" They all cheered.

Their vacation was a success. They went parasailing, sunbathed, went surfing, looked at sea creatures in rock pools, bought plenty of souvenirs, ate ice cream sundaes, had fun at the fair on pier, tried lots of the local cuisine and even had a beach party (fabulously arranged by Pinkie Pie, of course), had a ton of fun, and Twilight made sure to let Princess Celestia know all about it:

Dear Princess Celestia,

I have learned one of the most valuable lessons in friendship this week. It is important to work hard to achieve your goal, but it is equally as important to make sure you take a break every once in a while and relax with your friends. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have even considered going on vacation, but they are such good friends I couldn't let them down, and I am glad I didn't. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to spend some time with my friends, it was the best week of my life!

Your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle.

Celestia smiled as she read the final line, knowing that her favourite student had the time of her life, and all because of her friends.

"Mission accomplished," purred Celestia to herself.

THE END


End file.
